


why?

by deareli



Category: Original Work
Genre: It's more of a pov from me, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, POV Second Person, Poetry, Reader Insert, THE WRITER - Freeform, i really dunno, kinda??, sorta - Freeform, this is just a vent, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deareli/pseuds/deareli
Summary: a simple question, a difficult answer





	why?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: self harm, depression, suicide mention
> 
> i'm not okay
> 
> read at your own risk

a glance in the mirror tells you all you need to know

some scars there, a couple of eye-bags here

you are a wreck.

 

there's a buzzing under your skin

as if there are bugs trying to escape

and thoughts fluttering about in your head.

 

they're loud, they won't stop

a blade to your skin or a sip of your drink won't stop them

it only numbs for a bit.

 

reality is a waking nightmare

you've forgotten how to feel okay again, how to feel normal

why, then, do you continue to live?

 

you should be happy, hearty, hopeful

why aren't you? you have a good life

why do your thoughts continue down their dark path?

 

why? why are you not dead yet? 

it's so easy, it would be better than living

so why are you still alive?


End file.
